Loves Reward
by Riley4
Summary: Alternative "Surprise" ending
1. Default Chapter

Loves Reward  
  
By Riley  
  
Rating: - PG-15  
  
Genre: - Challenge. Angst. Fixit. Romance. Humour.  
  
Pairing: - Jenny/Giles. Buffy/Angel.  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. I am not making any money from this. Any original ideas however are mine.  
  
Notes: - This is in response to Challenge 3 the "Alternative 'Surprise'" challenge set by bluebear2104 on my Ms. Calendar's Group. This fic takes place right after 'Surprise' but there was no vampire attack on the docks, so Angel has left and therefore no Judge.  
  
Jenny dropped a heart-broken Buffy off at home. God, she felt so bad about what she had just done - - - about being the one to suggest Angel take the Judge's arm and leave, especially on Buffy's birthday. Well, Jenny consoled, at least now her people will get off her back about the whole Angel business!  
  
Buffy ran upstairs and into her bedroom. Throwing herself on her bed, she hugged Mr. Gordo and cried.   
  
Hearing her daughter crying, Joyce walked into Buffy's bedroom. "Buffy, honey, what's the matter?" She rushed over to her daughter and sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapped her in her arms. Buffy couldn't speak, she was crying so much. Joyce just held her, rocking her gently and stroking her hair.  
  
After a long while, Buffy finally calmed down enough to speak. "Mom, he's g-gone."  
  
"Who's gone honey?"  
  
"Angel. He l-left. Why does everybody I love leave?"  
  
"Angel! Is he the college boy who was tutoring you in history?" Buffy nodded, and sniffed. "You were, er, dating?"  
  
Another nod from Buffy. "I. . .I really love him." Buffy started to cry again. "God, I hate being me. I hate my life. I hate being the Slayer. I hate not being able to tell you, to have to keep it all to myself. To fight for my life everyday and be thought of as a JD. To have you disapointed in me. And what do I get? Nothing. I fall in love with a vampire with a soul and then because of the Judge he has to leave. Can't I at least have a little happiness after saving the world again and again!" She broke off sobbing.  
  
"Being the what? A vampire? Judge?"  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide as she realised all that she'd said. Shoulders slumping more, she thought what the heck! It's all out anyway! "Mom, I'm a vampire Slayer. That's why I had to burn down the gym at Hemery, because there were vampires in it. Don't look at me like that mom, I'm not insane." She sighed. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but it's true. Why do you think so many weird things happen around me? Haven't you noticed? The blood on my clothes, the very pale fanged people that pop up now and again. . .? That time when you ended up in the hospital with a neck wound and you said we didn't have a barbeque fork? You're right, we don't. That girl you let in, she wasn't a girl, she was a vampire. She bit you and Angel got to you in time. By the way, she's dust now. I staked her."  
  
All the blood had drained out of her face and Joyce was looking as pale as a vampire. She shook her head. "Buffy did something happen tonight? Did you bang your head or something? Maybe you've got a fever!" She touched Buffy's forehead.  
  
Buffy stood up. "Mom. I've not got a fever and my head's fine. Believe me, I wish all of this was just a bang on the head or a fever and that it would all go away, but it's not. I'm a vampire Slayer."  
  
Joyce stood up, hands on her hips. "Don't be ridiculous Buffy."  
  
Letting out a deep breath, Buffy picked up her phone and dialled the library. "Giles! Good you're still there. Can you come over please? I need you to do that whole Chosen One spiel for my mom. She knows, but thinks I'm nuts."  
  
"What has Mr. Giles got to do with this?"  
  
"He's my Watcher."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Watcher. He does research and trains me."  
  
"Oh, so that's how all of this got started! And I thought he seemed such a nice man. Buffy, I don't entirely know what that man has told you but he's obviously disturbed and has some kind of influence over you. I'll have to go to the school first thing in the morning and report him. A man like that shouldn't be allowed anywhere near impressionable teenagers."  
  
Buffy held up her hand. "Mom, Giles isn't disturbed. He really is my watcher."  
  
"Buffy, honey, has he made you do anything, er, uncomfortable? Is there anything you want to tell me? I'll understand honey, honestly, I know it's not your fault."  
  
"Mom,. Giles hasn't done anything to me. He's not like that." Seeing the look on her mom's face she added, "Mom, really."  
  
"You're not to go anywhere near him, do you understand me?"  
  
"What! Jeez, mom, he's Giles, not some old pervert."  
  
"I blame myself. I know you're lacking a father figure at the moment. You're father's not around as much as he should be. I can understand your need for a substitute father figure, but Buffy you are not to have anything more to do with Mr. Giles."  
  
By the time Giles arrived at Buffy's, Joyce was convinced he was some kind of predator. She wouldn't let him in at first and threatened to call the police. When she did let him in, it was to enable her a better go at hitting him with a frying pan, which she expertly did, knocking him clean unconscious in the foyer.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy shouted and ran to Giles' side, checking to see if he was all right. Thankfully, he appeared to be alive. Picking the phone up, Buffy called Ms. Calendar. "It's Buffy. Look, can you come over here to mine? My mom's going loony. She just wacked Giles over the head with a frying pan and well, she's taking my being a Slayer really bad." 


	2. Loves Reward p2

When Jenny arrived, Giles was groaning as he came around. Jenny rushed over to him and placed his head gently in her lap. She straightened his crooked glasses and stroked his hair. "Slowly. Don't move too fast."  
  
"J-jenny?"  
  
"Yup, it's me. You've had a nasty bang to the head. Do you remember?"  
  
He groaned again. "Yes. Buffy?"  
  
"I'm here." They both carefully helped him up and over to the sofa.   
  
Joyce stood menacingly nearby. Jenny said warningly, "You come near him intent on damage and I'll knock you unconscious myself. Got it?"  
  
"If he hurts my little girl I'll. . ."  
  
Buffy interupted, "Mom, will you just sit down over there," she pointed to a chair away from Giles. She looked at each adult. "Nobody's going to knock anyone unconscious, except maybe me if anyone tries to. We all need to talk."  
  
"Yes, talk, I agree with that. Not shout," Giles said rubbing his head and wincing.  
  
Jenny sat down next to him on the sofa and put her hand tenderly to his head. "Aw, has my England got a headache, hmm?"  
  
He half smiled. "More like a searing pain than an ache."  
  
It took two hours and a trip on patrol with Buffy before Joyce finally accepted the truth. After a grudging apology to Giles from Joyce, and an apology from him in turn for keeping all of this from her, Jenny was able to take Rupert home.  
  
"I'm quite all right Jenny," Rupert protested, as she helped him up his stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm gonna make sure you are. Rupert you were knocked unconscious. I'm not gonna leave you on your own tonight." Perching him on the end of the bed, she undid his shoes and took them off. Standing, she commanded, "Now strip." Rupert looked abashed. She rolled her eyes. "Relax Rupert, I want you ready and able when I seduce you. I just want to put you to bed tonight. I'm not about to have my way with you. You're safe. For now." She grinned and he returned it. She turned around while he put his pyjamas on.   
  
He climbed into bed and indicated for her to join him. "I left my pyjama top for you." Nodding, Jenny kicked her shoes off and started to strip. Rupert closed his eyes, only opening them again when he felt her slide in bed beside him.   
  
Jenny cuddled up to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Now get some sleep."  
  
"I will. Goodnight Jenny."  
  
"Night Rupert."  
  
The next day, the gang all met as usual in the library. "How are you doing?" Giles asked Buffy.  
  
She sighed. "It's hard. I miss Angel. But it's nice not having to lie to mom anymore. How's the head?"  
  
"A lot better."  
  
"Did you tell your mom about Angel?" Jenny asked.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. We had another long talk after you'd both left. She freaked at first, you know with Angel being a vampire. But when I explained everything, she seemed to take it okay. She even let me have some mint & vanilla ice cream to try and cheer me up."  
  
"Guys, I have to tell you something," Jenny said.  
  
Giles looked at her, she was shaking a little. He moved over to her and put his arm around her. "Jenny are you all right?"   
  
She nodded. "I think you'd all better sit down." Everyone did, except both Giles and Jenny.   
  
"What is it Jenny?"  
  
"I. . .God, I feel so bad about not telling you this sooner. I'm sorry." 


	3. Loves Reward p3

She looked down at the floor and then up at them all. "I'm a Kalderash. A gypsy." At their shocked expressions she rushed on to explain. "My people sent me here to keep an eye on Angel. To make sure he was still suffering for what he did to my people. I. . .I didn't tell you before because I didn't know you all well enough, and then I guess I was scared about how you'd react. With Buffy telling her mom about being a Slayer, I thought now was a good time to tell you all."  
  
"Jenny! You lied to me, to us," Rupert's voice expressed his hurt.  
  
"I know and I'm so sorry Rupert. I never meant to hurt any one. I care far to much about you all to keep it from you any longer. I've felt so bad about not telling you all. Can. . .can you all forgive me? Please?"  
  
Buffy stood up. "Sure. Besides, there's no harm done. Is there?"  
  
Jenny looked down for a moment, before looking Buffy in the eye. "The other day, my uncle came to see me. He was angry with me and so were my people, for not staying in contact and reporting more often on Angel. I just couldn't. He saved my life. I didn't want to write about how he was suffering, it seemed so ungrateful. So I didn't. And they sent my uncle to see why. He told me that the elder woman thought that Angel isn't suffering enough anymore, that his pain is lessening. And my uncle told me that I must take you away from Angel."  
  
"So it was you who set this whole Judge thing up?" Buffy shouted.  
  
"No. No, I didn't do that."  
  
"And we're meant to believe you when you've already lied to us?" Buffy snarled.  
  
"I swear to you, I didn't have anything to do with the Judge."  
  
"But you did suggest that Angel should leave right away with the arm!" Giles reminded.  
  
"Yes, I did. But I swear I didn't set it up."  
  
"Yeah, well I hope you're happy now that he's gone," Buffy spat out.  
  
"I'm not happy about hurting you, no."  
  
"You could have told us," Willow said quietly.  
  
"I'm telling you now."  
  
"What, now that you've done what you came here to do!" Buffy glared at Jenny.   
  
"I need to know something," Giles said. "Did you only have anything to do with us because you were sent here to watch Angel?"  
  
Jenny turned to him. "No. No, Rupert. I didn't know Buffy was the Slayer or you were a Watcher until you told me. And then I just wanted to help."  
  
"We still don't know who you really are?" Giles continued, "I trusted you. I thought I knew you."  
  
"You do Rupert. I'm still me. All that is different is that you now know I'm a Kalderash. My real name may be Janna, not Jenny Calendar, but I'm still the same person."  
  
"I can't take this on top of everything else." Buffy stormed out of the library. Willow went after her.   
  
Jenny looked at Giles. "I erm, need some time to think," he told her and walked into his office, closing the door.  
  
Jenny sighed. Cordelia, Oz and Xander exchanged glances. Cordelia asked, "So did you like live in a caravan?" Oz and Xander rolled their eyes.  
  
"No, I didn't."   
  
Jenny knew what it was like to need some time alone to work things out and she gave everyone their space. A couple of days later, Jenny went to her car after school and found Rupert standing beside it, waiting for her. "Rupert, hi!"  
  
"Hello er. . .I'm not quite sure what to call you!" He pushed his hands further in his pockets.  
  
"How about still calling me Jenny?"  
  
"All right. Hello Jenny. I er, thought we could go for a drink and talk!"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
At a nearby bar, they settled into a table together in a quiet corner. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"I wish you had. But I understand. I'm just glad you finally told me."  
  
"I couldn't keep it from you any longer. I. . .Rupert I love you. Oh, God! Now's not exactly the right time to throw that one at ya."  
  
"On the contary, I think now is the perfect time for us to be totally honest with each other about everything. I, erm, I love you too Jenny."  
  
Their eyes were locked. Jenny thought they were going to kiss. But instead, Rupert said, "That is why I need to know that you have told me everything. Have you?"  
  
"Yes. I don't expect you to believe me after keeping that from you for so long, but I've told you everything."  
  
He looked deep into her eyes, as if searching her soul for answers. Reassured, he spoke, "I believe you. But Jenny, know that you can tell me anything. I love you. And I need for us to be able to trust each other. It's important to me."  
  
"I know. I won't keep anything from you again. I can't anyway. It's too hard to. And I need for you to trust me Rupert. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need your trust."  
  
He looked at her intently again, seemingly satisfied, he nodded. "And you shall have it." Leaning forward, he kissed her and she returned it.  
  
It took a little longer for Buffy to forgive Jenny, but eventually the need to blame her subsided, and she did. Buffy never stopped missing Angel though, and wore the claddagh ring he gave her all of the time. There was always slayage to occupy her mind, and the arrivial of not only Kendra, but of another Slayer, Faith, kept her on her toes.   
  
Sat at the dinner table, surrounded by Giles and Jenny, and three Slayers, Joyce said, "Run it by me again. How is it that there's three Slayers?" 


	4. Loves Reward p4

Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them as he answered. "Well, Kendra was called when Buffy, erm, drowned, and then Xander revived Buffy. And Faith is from a different line. Apparantly, there's been two lines for quite a while, after a similar incident as with Buffy. But the Council keeps it hushed up to mislead the vampires into thinking that one Slayer is responsible for all of the removing of evil. That way it shakes the vampire populous up even more."  
  
"Ah! I see. Well, the more the merrier I say. At least it's safer for the girls to patrol together."  
  
"Yes," Giles agreed. "With Spike, Drusilla and the Mayor, we need all of the Slayers we can get. I'm glad the Council sent reinforcements. Although, I would rather they hadn't sent. . ." catching himself he trailed off.  
  
Jenny smiled and filled in the blank. "Wes!" The others grimaced at the mention of his name. "Yeah, the guy needs loosening up," she said.  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get it," Faith said, jumping up before anyone could stop her. "Summers' residence!" Faith listened to the caller and pulled a face. Putting her mouth over the receiver, she said, "Buffy, it's your stalker Riley."  
  
"I'm not here."  
  
"Yeah, she's here."  
  
"Faith!" Rolling her eyes, Buffy got up to take the call. "Nah, sorry, I can't. I've already got a date for the Prom. Who? Oh, I'm going with Scott. Sorry." With that, Buffy put the phone down.  
  
Dressed in a pale pink dress, Buffy walked into the Prom. Scott spotted her, and rushed over. "You made it. I was getting a little worried that you might not show."  
  
"What, and miss this, nah. It just took me a while to get dressed is all." Yeah and the quick bit of slayage mixed in.  
  
Giles walked over to Buffy, with Ms. Calendar on his arm. "Glad you could make it, Buffy."  
  
"So am I." She grinned at him.  
  
"I love your dress," Jenny said.  
  
"Thanks. Yours looks great too." Buffy noticed the expression on Giles' face. "What you don't like my dress?"  
  
"It isn't that Buffy. Turn around."  
  
Buffy's heart-rate increased when she saw who had just walked in. "Angel!" Forgetting Scott, she ran over to him and they both embraced. "God, I've missed you so much."  
  
He kissed her. "I've missed you too."  
  
"Are you back for good?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes." A slow song started and he said, "Can I have this dance?" Buffy took his hand and them moved onto the dance floor.   
  
"So what was your trip like?"  
  
"Hard. Being without you didn't help. But the arm is safely in the remotest region of the world."  
  
"Did you see much of the world?"  
  
"Yes. It's great to see it in the sun again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not a vampire anymore."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Because I put the world before my feelings, the Powers That Be, turned me back into a man when I'd completed the task. I can walk in sunlight again. I can finally see what you look like with the sun in your hair."  
  
Buffy was speechless. All as she could do was kiss him. Maybe now she was getting her reward for being a Slayer and saving the world! 


End file.
